Hellsing:Aftermath
by Ryousan
Summary: Despues del ataque a Londres, una nueva amenza se cierne. Iscariote y hellsing deberan hacer a un lado sus diferencias para salvar a la Cristiandad y quizas al mundo...Cap 4 Subido!
1. Teenager

Bueno este e mi primer fanfic de Hellsing espero que sea del agrado de sus lectores. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.

**Preludio**

**En un Parque de Edimburgo.**

Una joven se hallaba corriendo escapando de unos horribles muertos vivientes que se acercaban implacablemente hacia ella, la maleza del bosque era densa y tropezo con una raiz antes de poder llegar mas lejos.

-Vaya..vaya…que tenemos aquí? Una colegiala. muy hermosa e inocente…-dijo un hombre en uniforme de policía que aprecia liderar a los muertos vivientes. Tomo a la joven por sus brazos y la levanto del suelo sujetandola del cuello

-Por favor, no me haga daño!!!-suplico la joven, aun asi el hombre se acerco con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa demente en sus labios.

-jejeje…tu vas a darme la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo…y luego me daré un gran festín…-dijo mientras empezaba a lamer su cuello.

Fue cuando la sombría figura de sacerdote de cuyo rostro solo eran visibles las brillantes gafas que reflejaban la luz del alumbrado publico.

-Y tu quien eres?

-Jejeje…una vez mas los muertos se levantan, se alaban a si mismos como conquistadores. Ignorando la insignificancia de su existencia…ignorando que son victimas no vencedores…

-QUIEN ERES!?-rugió el vampiro escudándose tras la chica, mientras el y sus ghouls desenfundan toda variedad de armas de fuego.

-Soy el castigo divino de Dios en la Tierra. Aquel hace su voluntad, rogando su perdón asesinando a sus enemigos. Amen.-luego el sacerdote salio a luz y mostró que tenia las mejillas de su rostro destrozadas mostrando su dentadura al aire.

-MATENLO- luego abrieron fuego contra el sacerdote, las balas atravesaron su cuerpo y lo desgarraron. Y este cayo en un charco de su propia sangre a los pocos segundos.

-Jejeje…DONDE ESTA TU DIOS AHORA!? JAJAJAJA!!!-dijo mientras la joven miraba la figura destrozada del sacerdote. El vampiro seguía riéndose enloquecido de repente un ardiente proyectil arranco el brazo del vampiro, liberando a la joven. Fue cuando vieron que el sacerdote se había puesto de pie y tenia en sus manos una larga pistola plateada que en carcasa decía: _Sección XIII Iscariote 12mm Atreides_. Un disparo tras otro, los ghouls que flanqueaban al vampiro que caian despedazados por los ardientes proyectiles de la pistola del sacerdote.

-jejeje…tus armas no tienen ningún efecto, el Señor me ha concedido poder para eliminar a la escoria como tu. Tu alma corrupta será purgada en las llamas del infierno abrasador-dijo mientras introducía un nuevo cargador en su arma- AMEN- dijo con un regocijo enfebrecido en su rostro. Luego formo una cruz con sus brazos y apunto al vampiro

El vampiro tomo a la joven y se escudo tras ella apuntando por debajo del cuello.

-Si no me dejas ir, esta mocosa morirá!!-sacerdote no se inmuto y observo con atención el rosario que la joven llebaba en su pecho.

-Eres catolica?-

-Que…!?-dijo confundida la joven

La joven se abstuvo de responder por un segundo, no era algo de lo que se sintiese muy orgullosa, pues sus compañeros inglesas la molestaban a causa de su religión.

-ERES CATOLICA!?

-S-Si lo soy!!-respondiendo ella. Luego el aire se rasgo el sonido de otro disparo, el proyectil atravesó el estomago de la muchacha y se incrusto en el pecho del vampiro. Que tras unos pocos segundos cayo transformándose rápidamente en ceniza.

El sacerdote oculto su deformado rostro tras el cuello alto de su sotana y se acerco a la joven que tosía sangre sin parar.

-Lamentablemente no podía apuntar hacia otro lugar. Tus heridas son muy serias, hija mía, quieres recibir la Extremaunción?-

Pero en los ojos azules de aquella joven de cabello negro se leía claro un mensaje "No tengo a nadie…pero no quiero morir…"

-Quieres ganarte el perdón del Señor. Quiere seguir el camino de Judas Iscariote…?

La joven extendió su mano ensangrentada hacia la mirada benévola del aquel sacerdote guerrero.

-Deus Invocat Diaboli Daemonici Exorcisum!-luego le inyecto un liquido verde que tenia el símbolo del Vaticano

**Hellsing: Aftermath.**

**Episodio 1: Teenager**

**30 años después del Ataque a Londres**

Seras Victoria se hallaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa de caoba en la que su Ama, Sir Integra Wintergates Hellsing, disfrutaba su te matutino. La edad habia hecho mella en cuerpo, peor alguna razón, al igual que su maestro, ella la encontraba mas hermosa.

-Hace poco que regresaste, Seras, no te escuche entrar…

-Ehh! Lo siento maestra…-dijo la vampiresa con su inocencia habitual.

-Que tal ha estado tu mision en Alemania? Espero que esos montones de carne no te hayan dado mucho problema.

-En absoluto, fue ir y volver…es solo que…

-Solo que?

-Me recuerda mucho cuando…ya sabe…

Integra iba a responder pero fue cuando de repente el viejo y elegante teléfono de la mansión rompió el silencio con su agudo timbre.

-Si…en Polonia? De acuerdo, mandare a alguien para que vea el caso…Seras…

-Si, maestra!?-dijo la vampiresa poniéndose de pie.

-Algo ataco nuestra embajada en Varsovia, tu misión es la de siempre: Search and Destroy.-dijo mientas encendía uno de sus caros cigarrillos cubanos.

**En un pequeño seminario en Italia…**

Un sacerdote con el rostro cubierto se acerco a separar a dos niños que se peelaban.

-Oigan, oigan…creo que ya se los habia dicho: la violencia nunca resuelve nada, excepto contra herejes y demonios…-los niños bajaron sus miradas.

-Perdonenos, Padre Wolfe…

-Ya esta bien, vayan a sus camas y no olviden decir sus oraciones…

Fue cuando el sacerdote de rostro cubierto diviso al Arzobispo acercándose escoltado por dos padres mas… sus visitas siempre lo entusiasmaban, significan algo divertido que hacer…

-Arzobispo M"Quve…felicidades por su ascenso-dijo Wolfe inclinandose ante el anciano que tenia enfrente suyo.

-Jejeje…tranquilo Heinkel-luego este levanto la vista hacia el edificio- Este lugar me pone nostálgico…fue un gesto muy noble hacerte cargo del orfanato del Padre Anderson…

-Por cierto como esta el?-dijo Wolfe.

-Creo no lo veremos en un buen tiempo Wolfe…ojala pudiera venir a hablar contigo de asuntos menos desagradables.

-ocurrió algo?

-Tenemos una situación en Polonia, creemos que se trata de un vampiro…la policía cerco hace doce horas la Embajada Británica en Varsovia y todos los equipos que han intentado han sido destruidos y convertidos en ghouls…

-Jejeje…quiere que saquemos la basura no es así?-

-Para esto es que existe la Organización Iscariote. Además…sabemos que el perro de ataque de los herejes de Hellsing también se dirige para allí…Polonia es un país católico, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esos blasfemos paganos hagan lo que quieran.

-AMEN!!!

**Londres, al mismo tiempo…**

Integra estaba sentada en su despacho abriendo unos sobres de expedientes.

"Sabia que no podía pretender que se quedaran quietos…la Seccion XIII del Vaticano, la Organización Iscariote. Han estado débiles…pero están recobrando fuerzas…"

"…Gunslinger…Scarface…Angel del Juicio…el Tirador…Paladín Heinkel Wolfe…la nueva carta del triunfo de Iscariote. Sigue los pasos del Paladín Alexander Anderson…es tan peligroso como el… pero quien es esta joven?"

_Nombre: Joan O"Conell_

_Edad: 16_

En un oscuro cuarto del Orfanato

Joan vio sobre su cama un habito de monja y al verlo recordó ese día en el parque "A partir de ahora deberás luchar las batallas de nuestro Señor para ganar su misericordia, ese el camino de Iscariote…" y vio como la terrible herida de su estomago había desaparecido. Se puso el habito sin ganas…quizás dándose cuenta del camino que ella había escogido…nunca le diría chico que le gustaba o que sentía por el…nunca podría vivir sus sueños y fantasías…ya nunca podría volver atrás…

-Ese es el camino de Iscariote. AMEN.

-Hermana O"Conell-dijo un sacerdote ingresando de improviso.

-Padre Reinaldo…-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya tengo su equipo para su primera misión. La Sección III Mateo se ha esmerado mucho por conseguir este artefacto, creen que le viene bien-luego deposito una pesada caja encima de la mesa del cuarto. Joan laa brio con cautela y vio una antigua espada a dos manos hecha de pura plata que llevaba inscripciones en latín en el filo. _"Mortis Daemonicus: Nemesis Humanus: Deus Illuminatio"_

-Ehhh…padre sin ofender….pero se ve un poco grande para mi…-pero cuando intento alzarla sintió que aquella inmensa espada era tan ligera como una pluma…

-Su nombre es Ibelin…fue empuñada por primera vez por el Maestre de los Canones del Santo Sepulcro durante las cruzadas. Bendecida por el Papa Gregorio VII y nosotros la volvimos a forjar junto con el metal de las balas del intento de Asesinato del Papa Juan Pablo II. Es un seguro de muerte para los vampiros…

En un Helicóptero del Vaticano sobrevolando Varsovia.

-Padre Wolfe…que es un Ghoul?-dijo Joan con una inocente curiosidad.

-jejeje…un vampiro es incapaz de convertir a todas las personas de las que se alimenta en uno de los suyos. Por eso…la mayoría acaba convirtiéndose en zombies al servicio del vampiro…solo pueden ser completamente eliminados si se destruye al vampiro que les dio origen…

-Aja…-dijo ella nerviosa. Fue cuando vieron que en la embajada había fogonazos de disparos.

-Parece que los cerdos protestantes se nos adelantaron.

Al poco rato, dentro de la Embajada.

Wolfe disparaba con regocijo contra las hordas de ghouls que llegaban intermitentemente. En su rostro despedazado se podía ver la alegría enfermiza que el combate le provocaba. Joan miraba por encima de su hombro con temor.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos, hermana O"Conelll…lo único que podemos hacer es darles a paz a sus restos mortales…

-Padre yo…-fue cuando los gemidos lastimeros de los ghouls se sintieron detrás de la joven. Al principio se sintió paralizada por el terror de ver aquellas criaturas deformes y nauseabundas. Pero luego recordó " Ahora eres un regenerador, un manifiesto del Poder de Dios en la tierra, ni la plaga ni la enfermedad podrán tocarte. Ni las alas de la muerte te alcanzaran…ve y continua dando muerte a Sus enemigos" de repente ella se movió a una gran velocidad desenfundando solo una vez a Ibelin. Ella acabaron al final el pasillo y cuando volvioa enfundar la espada los ghouls cayeron hechos trizas sanguinolentas.

-En el nombre del Padre, Del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…- dijo Wolfe.

-…AMEN!!!-grito Joan con el mismo jubilo demente, mientras arremetía con aquella temible velocidad hacia otro grupo de muertos vivientes, despedazándolos con la misma sobrecogedora facilidad. Ella clavo al ultimo de ellos contra la pared hundiendo el filo lentamente en su pecho con una expresión demente en su rostro. De repente un disparo se incrusto en al espalda de la joven, luego otro y luego otro hasta que cayo incapacitada.

Wolfe estupefacto volteo hacia la escalera y vio una esbelta y atractiva figura de una mujer sosteniendo una larga arma. Con dos amenazantes ojos rojos que resplandecían en las tinieblas.

-jejeje…el perro de ataque de la Organización Hellsing, la Vampiresa Seras Victoria…

-Vaya, vaya…si no es otro que el mentecato de Iscariote…-dijo Seras con una sonrisa sarcástica-…hace rato que no te veo…Heinkel…-luego su vista se poso en la adolorida joven- Ahora la poderosa Seccion XIII depende niñas?-dijo molesta.

-jejeje…cada miembro de la Seccion XIII ha escogido libremente su destino. Proteger a la humanidad de los monstruos y los herejes- dijo desenfundando su pistola. Seras y Wolfe caminaron hasta estar solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Jejeje…tu no eres rival para mi…vampiro…

-Siempre hablas demás, Sacerdote Judas...-luego ambos alzaron sus armas y se dispararon en el pecho y salieron disparados en el aire en direcciones opuestas. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Joan. Rápidamente ambos contrincantes se pusieron de pie mientras sus heridas se regeneraban con rapidez asombrosa.

-Tu poder regenerador sigue siendo tan sorprendente como siempre, Wolfe…

-En serio? A mi parece que el tuyo es porquería…-luego Wolfe arremetió contra la vampiresa nuevamente. Que esquivaba con agilidad los ataques del sacerdote mientras disparaba su Halcannon provocando grandes destrozos en el edificio. Wolfe respondió con disparos de su Atreides que lograron varios impactos en Seras que sin embargo no parecía inmutarse. Seras transformo uno de sus brazos en oscuridad y atravesó con el a Wolfe, clavándolo en una pared.

-Fin del camino, Paladin Heinkel Wolfe…-dijo Seras confiada.

-Eso crees?-respondió Wolfe con una sonrisa. De repente Joan apareció detrás de Seras y atravesó el corazón de la vampiresa con su espada.

"Que diablos…?" pensó Seras mientras sentía un terrible ardor dentro suyo, después de eso cayo de rodillas y tosió sangre negra…

-Esto no esta bien-dijo Seras.

-Bien hecho, hermana O"Conell. Parece que es el fin del camino, Seras Victoria…-dijo poniendo el cañón de su pistola en la cabeza de Seras

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, diminuto Iscariote…-

-MAESTRO!!!-grito Seras con alegría.

-Nosferatu…Alucard…

Continuara...


	2. Teenager 2

**Capitulo 2: Teenager 2**

El vampiro apareció a través del muro, como un anima salida desde el mismísimo abismo infernal. Tenia aquella perenne sonrisa juvenil en su rostro pálido, que junto con sus ojos carmesí le daban una apariencia aun mas sobrecogedora.

-Chica Policia…realmente esperaba que hubieses aprendido a ser mas cuidadosa, una vampiro completa no puede darse el lujo de ser apaleada por dos regeneradores.

Rápidamente Joan se alejo de Seras tomando distancia junto a Heinkel. "Quien…que es el?" Joan escudriño con sus ojos la expresan del nosferatu, parecía notar algo en el…algo que era invisible para los demás.

-Perdóneme…maestro…-dijo Sers tapando su sangrante herida con su mano, ayudándose con su arma aponerse de pie.

-Jejeje…has logrado hacerte de cierta reputación Wolfe…deseas compartir conmigo tus nuevas habilidades?-dijo con entusiasmo Alucard

-CUANDO LO DESEES ABOMINACION!!- dijo en un alarido de jubilo el paladín antes de cargar contra el vampiro que lo recibió con disparos de sus armas "Es rápido…y muy hábil…tal y como lo era Alexander…Jejeje siempre es placentero luchar contra Iscariote…"

Alucard disparo sus proyectiles hacia el pecho del Iscariote, atravesándolo de lado a lado para terminar incrustándose a unos pocos milímetros de la cabeza de Joan. Aun así el fanático sacerdote no se detuvo y devolvió los disparos mientras sus heridas se regeneraban.

-AMEN!!!-rugió el Wolfe antes de gatillar su arma con tal intensidad que provoco una lluvia de proyectiles que lleno de agujeros a Alucard y al edificio, destruyendo parte del cráneo del vampiro en el proceso

Rápidamente Wolfe se coloco detrás de Alucard y voló la cabeza del vampiro de un solo disparó. Dos disparos de los proyectiles ardientes de la Pistola Atreides de Wolfe separaron los brazos de Alucard de su tronco. Y pronto el vampiro cayo derribado en una humeante masa de carne despedazada.

-LO CONSIGUIO, PADRE WOLFE!!!-se adelanto Joan, pero el paladin le bloqueo el paso.

De repente los restos maltrechos de Alucard empezaron a reunirse como si fuese oscuridad pura con cientos de ojos mirando desde ella. El nosferatu se alzo nuevamente con la misma sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-Vamos Sacerdote Judas!!! La noche aun es joven!!!-luego un disparo de la Jackal de Alucard derribo una puerta de seguridad. Ambos adversarios se disponían a una nueva arremetida. Fue cuando el llanto de una niña inundo el aire haciendo que tanto los Vampiros de Hellsing como los Asesinos de Iscariote se detuviesen.

Tanto el vampiro como el Paladín vieron a una niña de unos doce o trece, años era rubia y con cabello corto, tenia un ojo gris y otro celeste. Era de poca estatura y esbelta. Estaba rodea de los cuerpos desmenuzados de varios ghouls a los cuales parecía haber abatido por cuenta propia.

-Quien es esa niña?-pregunto Seras adelantándose junto a Alucard. Vio un pequeño colgante con forma de estrella roja con detalles dorados- Seras…

-Si ,Maestro!!-respondió rápidamente la vampiresa.

-Debemos llevarnos a esa chica con nosotros…-

-SI!!-respondió con rapidez apresurándose a asegurar a la niña.

-NI EN SUS SUEÑOS!!!- rugió Heinkel preparándose para atacar a Seras.

-Ya es suficiente Wolfe…-se escucho una voz. El Paladín se volteo y vio al Arzobispo escoltado por paladines de Iscariote.-…ese niña es hija de un dignatario británico, esa no es nuestra jurisdicción.

-¡ Pero aniquilar a las afrentas al Señor si que lo es!!-dijo Heinkel aun listo para disparar hacia Seras.

-Heinkel… los ghouls ya han sido silenciados y ya no hay rastro del vampiro, no contamos con el equipo para enfrentarnos a No-muertos de tal magnitud. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es retirarnos…

-Es raro encontrar a un Iscariote con sentido común…-dijo Alucard enfundando sus pistolas.

-Je…no te pases de listo Vampiro, marcharas debido a la gracia de su Santidad el Papa. No porque les tengamos alguna estima...

Heinkel guardo sus armas y volvió a esconder su rostro tras el cuello alto de su ropa.

-Nos volveremos a ver…Nosferatu Alucard…Seras Victoria…-

Joan enfundo su espada y le dirigió una mirada a Seras, ambas reconocieron un elemento familiar en los ojos de la otra. Luego se retiro…

Seras se acerco a la niña, ella alzo su mirada llena de un pánico atroz.

-Los Seres No Humanos no merecen la Piedad del Señor. Perdona la arrogancia de tus Siervos. Envía a nosotros tú Reino para la Salvación de Nuestras Almas Corruptas. Perdona a tus Hijos Perdidos Señor. Oh Señor, Sálvanos del Demonio Rojo!!-repetía sin cesar desde el momento en que vio a Seras.

-Que le ocurre…?-dijo Seras con perplejidad.

Alucard se arrodillo a un lado de la joven que seguía mascullando sin cesar su plegaria. Y enfoco su mirada en los ojos de la niña, que lentamente empezó a caer dormida gracias a la influencia de Alucard. El la cargo en sus brazos y dirigieron hacia el tejado donde un helicóptero de Hellsing ya los estaba esperando. Luego tomo el colgante.

**En un Hospital de Londres**

-Su nombre es Erika, Erika Blackgate. Es hija del, ahora fallecido, Maximillian Blackgate. Su madre era Ingrid Blitzsieg, una abogada alemana que falleció hace un par de semanas en un accidente de trafico. Sin hermanos, ni familia próxima…-informo Integra a Alucard y a Seras.

-Ella portaba esto cuando la encontramos- luego Alucard le lanzo el colgante de la joven a Integra.-Tiene idea de que puede significar…?

Integra miro el reverso del colgante, había un numero de serie bastante parecido al de las placas militares. Y un nombre grabado en relieve: Lhamia

-No, pero creo que me dedicare a averiguarlo…

.Fue cuando de uno de los pisos superiores. Alucard y Seras se dirigieron con rapidez. Cuando llagaron a la planta superior una escena dantesca les aguardaba, los restos despedazados de médicos y pacientes se hallaban desparramados por todo el lugar, las luces fallaban, Seras sintió nauseas pero ALucard se adentro en las tinieblas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue cuando Seras diviso una silueta mordiendo con saña el cuello de un cadáver. Ella apunto su arma lista para destruir al monstruo fue cuando noto que el monstruo no era otro que Erika…

-Dios Santo…-susurro Seras llena de horror, luego Erika se percato de su presencia y volteo hacia ella, el color de sus ojos había cambiado a un ámbar anaranjado muy similar al de Alucard. Incluso tenía la misma sonrisa infantil que su maestro en aquél rostro monstruoso deformado por los colmillos

-Hazte a un lado, Seras…-dijo Alucard mientras desenfunda a su Casull y a su Jackal.

-MAESTRO, ESPERE!!!-pidió Seras pero Alucard abrió fuego indiscriminadamente una y otra vez hasta que el cuerpo de la joven quedo hecho jirones. A pesar de todo lo que ya había visto Seras se llevo la mano a la boca ahogando así un grito.- Era solo una niña…

-No tiene sentido que te lamentes de esa forma…lo único que podíamos hacer por ella era aliviar la agonía de su existencia como abominación. Ahora podrá descansar en paz…-dijo Alucard retirándose. Seras se puso de pie con una mirada entristecida y seguio lentamente a su maestro…

Fue cuando un extraño siseo los detuvo a ambos. Alucard volteo y vio como los restos de Erika empezaban a ser reparados por la oscuridad, del mismo modo que el regeneraba sus heridas. Esa oscuridad tenía ojos, ojos rojos como los de cientos de serpientes infernales. Al poco rato Erika se hallaba de pie con la misma sonrisa que antes de ser abatida…

- JAJAJA Esto va a ser bueno!!-dijo Alucard sacándose su sombrero y sacando sus pistolas. Fue cuando Erika formo una cuadrado con sus manos, en ellas aparecieron dos tatuajes resplandecientes que formaban un circulo de restricción al igual que los de Alucard…"God is his Heaven, The undead are in hell" rezaban las inscripciones del circulo.

-. Liberar los niveles 1, 2 y 3. Nivel A, el Sello de Nevski ha sido aprobado. Proceder hasta que el enemigo sea silenciado…-luego el cuerpo de la joven empezó a disolverse en una especie de sombra liquida llena de ojos para después formar lo que parecía una inmensa serpiente hecha de oscuridad.

Seras tomo su arma y volteo hacia su maestro pero vio que este ya no sonreía, se trataba de un enemigo poderoso. Luego la serpiente cargo lanzando un siseo ensordecedor. Alucard disparo repetidamente contra su cabeza logrando destrozarla. Pero de aquella herida abierta surgieron cintos de cabezas de serpientes remplazándola. La serpiente envolvió a Alucard , y de su cuerpo surgieron otras mas pequeñas que evitaban que el nosferatu se moviese, luego de la cabeza de una ellas surgió la mano de Erika que arranco la cabeza de Alucard del resto de su cuerpo.

-MAESTRO!!!-grito Seras disparando repetidamente contra el demonio de Erika sin conseguir gran cosa, ya que cada proyectil era absorbido por la oscuridad que componía su cuerpo. Fue cuando las serpientes liberaron el cuerpo de Alucard y arremetieron contra Victoria. De repente de la boca de cada serpiente surgió la hoja de una espada y empalaron a Victoria contra una pared.

La oscuridad empezó a reconstituir el cuerpo de Erika, pero uno de sus brazos seguían siendo las serpientes que tenían empalada a Victoria.

-T-tu…tu eres un monstruo….igual que mi maestro…-dijo Victoria adolorida por los ataques. Erika no respondió y se rió mientras hundía más las hojas de espada en el cuerpo de Victoria.

-. Liberar los niveles 1, 2 y 3. Nivel A, el Sello de Cromwell ha sido aprobado. Proceder hasta que el enemigo sea silenciado…- de repente el cuerpo de Alucard se transformo en sus familiares y ataco con su perro infernal a Erika que contraataco con sus serpientes.

Fue cuando en medio de la pelea Integra apareció por detrás de Erika y la abrazo. La sonrisa enloquecida se desvaneció de su rostro, sus ojos regresaron a su color original y los demonios se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente.

Seras cayo al piso seriamente herida mientras que Alucard retomo su aspecto normal. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido y solo cuando vio el horroroso panorama que la rodeaba se dio cuenta…y empezó a llorar amargamente.

-Yo no quería hacerlo…YO NO QUERIA!!- grito la joven mientras Integra apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro para consolarla.

En la Mansión Hellsing, pocas horas después…

-Había un tipo…un tipo de uniforme verde…no era…no era humano- empezó a contar Erika en una habitación del subsuelo de la Mansión. Integra, Alucard y Seras escuchaban atentamente.- Empezó a matar a todo el mundo…decía que venia por Lhamia….que venia a reclamar a Lhamia…papa me encerró en la oficina de seguridad, después el sonido…papa siendo destrozado por esas cosas…-después Erika empezó a llorar nuevamente.-…después de eso todo se puso oscuro…y lo próximo que recuerdo fue…toda esa sangre y cadáveres.

-Erika…estas conciente de tus…poderes?-pregunto Seras apoyándole una mano en su hombro.

-¡!!A DIOS NO LE GUSTAN LAS CREACIONES IMPURAS DEL HOMBRE!!! Las mira con horror y desprecio…las condena al tormento eterno….

-Quien te hizo esto, Erika? Quien te convirtió en un monstruo…?-pregunto Integra con una mirada acusadora. La situación pareció llenar de asco a Alucard que retiro atravesando una pared.

-Los hombres enloquecen…creen superar a Dios. El portador de la demencia los destruye, pero perdona a su abominación. Su abominación perdura…y camina entre los hombres como uno de ellos, aprende a amar, a odiar, a reír y a llorar. Pero no es humana…por eso Dios no puede amarla…por eso nadie puede hacerlo- dijo ella antes de ponerse en posición fetal y seguir llorando lastimosamente.

-Que haremos con ella, Lady Integra?-dijo Seras viéndola con compasión.

-No podemos devolverla la sociedad…no sabemos que es lo que activa sus poderes o si tiene algún control sobre los mismos. Seria un peligro para ella misma y para los demás.- Seras bajo su mirada, Erika era un monstruo a pesar de todo y el deber de Hellsing era aniquilar a esas criaturas- Por otra parte seria incorrecto destruirla…Dios no nos lo perdonaría, yo no me lo perdonaría…

-Lady Integra…?

-A partir de hoy, la Organización Hellsing tiene un nuevo miembro…-anuncio Integra mientras Erika elevaba su mirada hacia la rubia, una mirada llena de sorpresa, con de luz y vida.

En un risco cercano al mar, cerca de la Mansión Hellsing.

Alucard se hallaba contemplando la inmensidad azul del océano, sereno como un sombrío custodio que recuerda las batallas de ayer. Sumido en sus memorias tan extensas como el mar que tenia en frente.

-Maestro…-dijo Seras acercándose al majestuoso Rey No Muerto.-…ocurre algo?

Alucard guardo silencio por un momento y su mirada se poso en Seras, a la vampiresa le resultaba extraño ver a su maestro sin su sonrisa eterna, era como ver a un Alucard que no conocía bien.

-Ser un monstruo es una elección siempre: se elige ser un monstruo cuando renunciamos a nuestra bondad, a nuestra tristeza, a nuestra alegría, a nuestra esperanza, a nuestra humanidad…todo a cambio de un poder maldito y una existencia eterna condenada. Pero eso debería ser siempre una elección…

-Maestro…

-Los humanos temen a las criaturas que acechan en la oscuridad y tal es su afán de protegerse que sacrifican su humanidad para crear monstruos que los defiendan. Y lo que es peor a veces sacrifican la humanidad de otros…eso es imperdonable…los humanos lo llaman progreso, yo lo llamo abominación…

-Pero…al menos ella podrá vivir…

Alucard se volteo hacia Seras con una dura mirada en sus ojos.

-La vida de un monstruo…no es vida…

**En el Orfanato del Padre Anderson al mismo tiempo.**

Wolfe y Joan estaban sentados en una de las grandes bancas de la capilla del orfanato. Joan parecía desconcertada sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, sin embargo una pregunta había venido dando vueltas a su cabeza desde el momento en que Heinkel la rescato.

-Padre…porque me convirtió en un regenerador?

-Je…porque me dio la impresión de que no querías morir…

-Pero, usted me pregunto si era católica. SI yo le hubiera dicho que no entonces ¿habría hecho lo mismo?

-Jejeje…una mente inquisitiva, bueno para un detective, pero malo para una persona de fe…Pero volviendo a tu pregunta: ya sabes que la misión de Iscariote es proteger el mundo de demonios y herejes. La respuesta a tu pregunta es no…

-O sea que si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica inglesa…me habría dejado morir?

-Los modos de nuestro Señor son misteriosos. Pero tenemos la certeza de que siempre tiene un plan para nosotros, a veces ese plan llega a cumplirse y otras veces no…cuando vi tus ojos supe que el Señor tenía un plan para ti…y que no debía ser interrumpido

Joan bajo la cabeza incapaz de responder. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que su existencia valía algo.

-Entonces porque me ha hecho pasar por tanto…perdí a mis padres…cada persona que he conocido me ha traicionado y herido…¿!porque Dios me hizo todo eso!?

-Dios no te hizo eso…Hermana O"Conelll…el hombre si. Cuando el hombre olvida a Dios, se convierte en bestia…y las bestias exigen un sacrificio para aplacar su sed de depravación. Sacrifico que se cobra en la sangre de sus semejantes y en la de los humanos. Por eso es que existe Iscariote: Puros entre los Impuros, Inocentes entre los Culpables, Redentores entre los Condenados. No olvides nunca cual es el camino que has escogido Joan O"Conell…

De repente el Padre Reinaldo ingreso con dos pesadas maletas en sus manos.

-Padre Reinaldo…-dijo Wolfe con entusiasmo-…¿por fin consiguió lo que le pedí?

-Por suerte si, Heinkel. Pero mira que fue complicado: la Sección III encuentra tus exigencias un tanto…peculiares.-dijo el sacerdote mientras depositaba su carga en el Altar de la Capilla. Después de eso abrió los seguros de una de las maletas Revelando una pistola inmensa de color dorado.-_ Esta es la Pistola Anti-Midians "King Scorpion" fabricada con una amalgama ultraligera de acero y titanio, con un cargador de doce balas de 12mm. Cada proyectil lleva una cabeza bendecida por un potentado del Vaticano, diseñadas para máxima penetración, además contienen una mezcla de mercurio y plata que se libera en el torrente sanguíneo del objetivo. Tanto el arma como sus municiones ya han sido bendecidas en doce catedrales distintas .Es bastante distinta de tu Atreides._

Wolfe empuño el arma con algarabía en su rostro deforme.

-Es magnifica, Padre Reinaldo. Dios se la pague…

-Y no me olvidado de usted Señorita O"Conell…-dijo el padre depositando otra maleta encima del altar.-Dado que parece tener unas cuantas habilidades curiosas, además de gran afinidad con las armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo: la Sección III ha mantenido este artefacto en particular en reserva hasta que apareciese alguien…compatible…- abrió la maleta y revelo una inmensa espada , de color negro azabache con inscripciones doradas en la hoja: "_Astra Deus Gloriam: Exterminatus Extremis: Facilis Descensus Infernus_".

-La Sección III la desarrollo hace treinta años, contiene un único fragmento de la lanza que blandió San Jorge al destruir al legendario dragón. El contacto con la sangre de esa criatura infernal le ha dado numerosos poderes especiales que descubrirá con el tiempo. La aleación que compone es una amalgama de alta tecnología que además se fundió con el metal de las armas de dos ilustres miembros de la Sección XIII: las bayonetas benditas del Paladín Alexander Anderson y la katana de la hermana Yumie Takagi.

-¡Genial!-dijo Joan alzando al espada con facilidad pese a su gran tamaño- Con este sin duda acabaremos con ese nosferatu y su amiga. No es padre…- pero callo al ver que Wolfe había clavado su mirada al piso y se retiraba en silencio sepulcral.-Dije algo que no debía…?

-No es culpa tuya, no fue hace mucho que te uniste. El Paladín Wolfe formo parte del grupo de caballeros cruzados y paladines que partieron hacia Londres durante la Novena Cruzada hace 30 años. Su grupo fue aniquilado por el nosferatu Alucard y por un traidor que se unió a la Organización Millenium. Perdimos muchos buenos hombres, entre ellos a Yumie y a Alexander, aquella noche…Solo Wolfe y unos pocos lograron regresar.

-Es por eso que se esfuerza tanto contra el Vampiro Alucard…?

-Heinkel se culpa a si mismo de haber sobrevivido…de no haber podido hacer mas para salvar a sus camaradas. La culpa lo corroe por dentro…por eso cada vez que Iscariote y Hellsing cruzan sus caminos el lo ve como una oportunidad para cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido en Londres…

Joan guardo silencio.

-En fin…también venia a traerles un mensaje del Arzobispo, debido a la intensidad con la que se ha elevado el numero de ataques de ghouls y vampiros. Su Santidad el Papa, ha solicitado a los lideres de todas las Secciones del Vaticano reunirse para un Concilio de emergencia que tendrá lugar mañana en el Palacio Papal en Roma.

-El Padre Wolfe me contó que no se solicita un Concilio de Emergencia a menos que haya una gran amenaza a la Iglesia Católica…

-…Aunque no se confirma ni se niega, creemos que una lógica oculta tras estos ataques erráticos. El Vaticano todavía no se ha recuperado del todo y no queremos correr ningún riesgo.

**Concilio de Emergencia, Palacio Papal, al día siguiente.**

En torno a una larga mesa rectangular en cuya cabezada estaba sentado el Papa regente. Se reunieron los trece lideres de las Secciones del Vaticano.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí a pedido, de la Seccion IX Santiago de Investigación.-fue cuando el obispo se dio cuenta de que la silla al otro extremo de la mesa seguía vacía. De repente ingreso el Arzobispo M"Quve.- La Sección XIII siempre cree estar por encima del protocolo.

-Lamento el retraso, Su Santidad…hermanos míos- dijo el Arzobispo postrándose ante el Papa.-El trafico estaba horrible…

-De pie Arzobispo, tome su lugar-dijo el Papa con tranquilidad.

-…como les decía, la Sección IX ha descubierto algo interesante con respecto a los últimos ataques. Del cuerpo del vampiro que fue silenciado durante el incidente de Edimburgo o mas bien de lo que quedo de el… se recupero esto- luego obispo deposito un pequeño recipiente hermético lleno de formol en cuyo interior flotaba una criatura insectoide del tamaño de un gato pequeño. – La Sección IX afirma que se trata de un organismo simbionte, que de alguna manera transforma a los humanos en vampiros…

-De manera similar al chip que utilizaba la Organización Millenium…

-Exacto…desgraciadamente debido a la ineficiencia de la Sección XIII nos ha sido imposible recavar mas datos debido a que no nos proporcionan nuevas fuentes de información…

-Con el debido respeto , Obispo. La Sección XIII tiene como misión la de eliminar a las criaturas infernales no de hacernos con partes de ellas. Además antes de hablar sobre la "ineficiencia" de la Seccion XIII creo que haría bien en recordar que somos tan eficientes como la información que se nos proporciona, la cual hasta el momento ha sido nula. Por ej: no se nos informo hasta ultimo momento que el Nosferatu Alucard seguía con vida, estuvimos a punto de perder a los dos últimos agentes competentes que nos quedan. El Vaticano no se puede permitir esta clase de errores.

-¿!ERRORES!? Por si no lo recuerda su predecesor casi aniquila por completo al Vaticano en su afán de poder personal, la Sección XIII ha derrochado vidas y recursos del Vaticano en su guerra con la Organización Hellsing. Se espera mucho de usted Arzobispo, sobretodo se espera que le devuelva su dignidad a la Sección XIII…

-Es suficiente.-dijo al papa- El Salvador nos dijo "Es mas virtuoso encontrar una falla en uno mismo, que Cien en los demás" La razón por la que la Iglesia ha perdido poder, es porque sus seguidores actúan de manera a contraria a las enseñanzas de nuestro señor. No permitiré que eso siga ocurriendo y mucho menos en un asunto tan delicado como este…

Afuera del Palacio Papal.

-Tu crees que será complicado?-dijo una joven vestida con una musculosa negra, una boina roja y un pantalón militar. Mascaba chicle sin cesar, irritando al hombre de gafas oscuras y smoking negro que caminaba al lado suyo- Es decir el viejo siempre nos anda diciendo su super-mega bla, bla, bla sobre esto y aquello y que es ultra-mega difícil.

-Por favor cállate, quieres?- luego llegaron al cordón policial que se había montado en las afueras del Palacio Papal.

-Sabes no eres nada agradable y solo trato de caerte. Porque ya sabes, somos compañeros y tenemos que trabajar juntos. Porque si no trabajamos juntos entonces el viejo-

-Disculpen esta área esta restringida al publico en este momento-informo el policía a cargo.

-Vera amable Señor, mi nombre Giussepe Palermo. Dirijo una pequeña agencia turística que recorre todas las locaciones históricas de la ciudad. Tengo varios grupos de turistas que ansían-

-Lo lamento Señor pero como ya le dije- el disparo de un francotirador abatió al policía antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, varios transportes blindados se abrieron paso a través del cordón policial abatiendo a los oficiales con sus cañones y armas.

-Yo voy a por los curas. Tu encárgate de las moscas-dijo el hombre traje a la chica que desenfundo dos metralletas de su cinto.

-¡!ESTO SE PONE CALIENTE!!-dijo al chica mientras las rampas de los transportes se abrían y de ellos desembarcaban varios equipos de ghouls con indumentaria militar, cubriendo sus rostros con mascaras de gas. Estaban armados con Rifles y Lanzagranadas y se movian con gran habilidad táctica para ser meros zombies.

En el Orfanato del Padre Anderson.

Heinkel se hallaba dirigiendo la bendición de los alimentos del almuerzo con de repente llego Joan muy agitada.

-Padre Wolfe…tenemos un problema…

_Continuara…_


	3. Red Alert

**Capitulo 3: Red Alert**

**Palacio Papal, pocos minutos después**.

En la sala del Concilio no tardo mucho en oírse el rumor de batalla. Que era acallado por momentos por las explosiones provocadas por los lanzagranadas de los atacantes.

-Que fue eso…?-dijo uno de los obispos presentes.

-Me parece que estamos bajo ataque- dijo con suma tranquilidad el Arzobispo M"Quve.

-¿!Que!?- exclamaron los presentes con aire intranquila, solo el líder de la Sección XII y el Papa mantuvieron la tranquilidad. M"Quve tomo un intercomunicador

-Puesto de seguridad. Cambio-nadie respondió solo había estática, el arzobispo modifico ligeramente la frecuencia y obtuvo transmisión.

-¿! Alguien me recibe!?

-Es el Arzobispo M"Quve de la Sección XIII Iscariote. Con quien hablo?

-Es el Capitán Garibaldi de la Guardia Suiza…(estática)…ghouls con armas…(estática)…muchas bajas…(estática)…vehículos blindados. Ya tomaron el primer y segundo piso, no tardaran en- luego se escucho un disparo, seguido del sonido de carne siendo arrancada de los huesos.

El avance de los ghouls era imparable y las fuerzas de seguridad de la Guardia Suiza y los escasos paladines de la Sección XIII no daban abasto para detener a la fuerza atacante. La habilidad militar de los no muertos era remarcable y eliminaban con abrumadora facilidad a los defensores que caían como moscas para después ser devorados por los muertos vivientes.

-El Viejo con su bla, bla, bla…que va ser difícil, que tengan cuidado con los curas con armas, bla, bla, bla. No para de hablar...-dijo la mucha con malicia mientras remataba a los heridos con sus armas. De repente noto e comunicador de un guardia suizo caido.-¡Hola! Les enviamos saludos a nuestros muy queridos amigos en el Concilio de Emergencia del Vaticano. Soy su anfitriona, Ángela Alvarez, queríamos agradecer al Arbispo M"Quve de la Organización Iscariote por deleitar a nuestro personal con el incomparable sabor de los miembros de la Seccion XIII y mientras nosotros disfrutamos de este increíble banquete de canibalismo, rogamos que por favor se hagan encima y empiecen a suplicar a su Dios impotente. No olviden pedir misericordia y llorar pidiendo por sus mamas. Eso es todo, te amamos Roma!!!

-Que horror…vamos a morir-dijo un sacerdote

-Tranquilo, Cardenal. La Sección Trece ha empezado a ejecutar sus protocolos de seguridad…

-Tenemos que alcanzar el helicóptero de evacuación del tejado.-fue cuando otra explosión sacudió el edificio- El helicóptero esta…

-…destruido. Es lo mas probable- dijo M"Quve sin perder ni un ápice de su tranquilidad.

-¿!Y ahora que!? ¿!Nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos devoren!?-grito el cardenal lleno de panico.

-Como ya le dije la Sección Trece ya empezado a desplegarse, dentro de poco recibiremos la asistencia necesaria…

-Al diablo con tus regeneradores, M"Quve!! Debemos salir de aquí…

-Esta habitación cuenta con un blindaje a acero de 5 cm de espesor, pero si salen no disponemos de medios para defendernos de los muertos vivientes. Les recomiendo que se sienten , les demostraremos porque los demonios han aprendido a temer a la Seccion XIII…

**En las afueras del Palacio Papal.**

Joan y Wolfe se acercaron al edificio a pie. Ignoraban que un francotirador los tenia apuntados.

-Bueno aquí estamos…-dijo ella viendo el panorama de devastación que había en la fachada del palacio papal.-…que hacemos?

-Sencillo: los matamos a todos. –dijo Heinkel antes de disparar su arma hacia el tejado de un edificio a los pocos segundos cayo el cuerpo de un ghoul empuñando un rifle de precisión.

Se acercaron a la entrada caminando y con tranquilidad hasta dónde habían embestido los transportes blindados.

-Tu toma el primer y segundo encárgate de asesinar a la escoria, Hermana O"Conell. Yo sacare al Arzobispo y a su Santidad.-dijo Wolfe desenfundando sus pistolas.- Amen

-Amen-respondió Joan desenfundando sus espadas.

**En el tercer piso.**

El vampiro de traje negro se hallaba contemplando un cuadro muy antiguo. Tras unos Segundos una trampa se activo y varias estacas de metal se dispararon contra el mismo.

-Lo tenemos!-grito el líder de un pequeño equipo de paladines de Iscariote. El vampiro hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia los humanos que notaron que las estacas se habían detenido a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.-A-abran fuego!!-ordeno el líder y el resto disparo.

Pero balas también quedaron flotando en el aire incapaces de impactar al vampiro. Con un chasquido de sus dedos las balas se voltearon y se lanzaron contra los que las habían disparado, el vampiro las controlaba impactando una y otra vez a sus oponentes con las mismas balas dirigiéndolas como si fueran marionetas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando el grupo de paladines quedo hecho pedazos. Se limpio el polvo del smoking con un pañuelo blanco y siguió su camino. Fue cuando sonó su celular.

-Hola? Estas ahí? Ya llegaste?

-Informame-

-El primer piso ya esta limpio y estamos acabando con el segundo. Mis ghouls ya tienen sus barrigas llenas, creo que los pondré a hacer ejercicio después de esto…y tu como vas?

-Voy en camino al tercer piso, tuve un pequeño…retraso. Nos encontraremos allí-luego corto

Angela siguió avanzando con sus equipos de ghouls hasta llegar a una amplia escalera.

-Vaya ese italiano idiota si que es lento, solo tenia que destruir el maldito helicóptero. "Yo voy a por los curas, tu acaba con las moscas" bla, bla, bla tampoco para de hablar. Mejor acabo con ellos yo y me gano una comida fresca, jejeje…

Fue cuando en el pasillo que se hallaba ante las escaleras apareció una joven, una monja.

-No creía que hubiese sobrevivido nadie…en fin mis ghouls están muy llenos pero creo no le harán asco a tu carne, es más suave y tierna que la de esos otros idiotas…-dijo inflando un globo de goma de mascar y alzando uno de sus subfusiles hacia la monja. De repente el cañón del arma de la vampiresa cayo cortado, junto con las cabezas y torsos mutilados de muchos de sus ghouls y esta volteo hacia atrás al notar que la monja de alguna forma se hallaba detrás suyo.-Quien eres maldita zorra?

Esta sostenía dos espadas una plateada y otra negra, las cruzo para formar una cruz.

-Hermana Joan O"Conell…Agente de la Seccion XIII del Vaticano. La Organización Iscariote. AMEN.

-Mantenla…-ordeno y luego los ghouls abrieron fuego con sus armas. Pero Joan se movía mucho mas rápido que las balas y con giros de sus espadas abatía con suma facilidad a los no muertos que cian despedazados a cada segundo que pasaba.

Joan termino de asesinar a un último ghoul al final del pasillo cuando sintió peligro detrás suyo.

-Comienza a rezar, maldita monja…-dijo la vampiresa mientras le apuntaba con un lanzacohetes. Luego disparo contra Joan, esta bloqueo con sus espadas en forma de equis incapaz de saber como reaccionar ante tal ataque. Tras la explosión, los pocos ghouls que quedaban siguieron disparando hacia la humareda que esta dejo tras de si.

-Jejejeje…desearías no haber tomado los hábitos no? Al menos podrías haber disfrutado lo bueno de la vida antes de morir…

Dijo la vampiresa muy satisfecha armado otra globo de chicle, que reventó cuando ella vio con estupefacción que las pesadas habían formado un círculo de inscripciones alrededor de Joan que al parecer constituían una barrera impenetrable

Joan sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la vampiresa.

-Te recomiendo pedir misericordia y no olvides llorar pidiendo a tu mama…-

-MATENLA!!MATEN A ESA MALDITA MONJA!!!-ordeno la mujer a sus ghouls que comenzaron a disparar indiscriminadamente. Joan lanzo a su espada negra como si fuese un boomerang y partió a todos los ghouls por la mitad luego se movió a gran velocidad apuñalando a la vampiresa en el vientre y clavándola contra una pared. Luego la espada negra regreso a la mano de Joan, quien al atrapo por el filo sin cortarse.

-Es hora de que empieces a hablar, quien eres y porque atacaste al Vaticano?-

-Que te hace pensar que te diré algo, "monjita"-dijo la vampiro mientras seguía mascando chicle, luego Joan hundió mas el filo de su Espada Ibelin. Provocándole un intenso dolor.

-Esta hoja tiene una poderosa bendición, te convertirás en ceniza en cuestión de segundos si la hundo un poco mas.

**Mientras que en el Tercer piso.**

El vampiro de traje negro llego a la sala blindada donde se celebraba el concilio, desenfundo un revolver y se acerco a la puerta.

-Yo no haría eso si fuese tu…-el vampiro levanto al vista y vio a Heinkel empuñando dos pistolas hacia el.

-Ohhh y supongo que un insignificante humano como tu me lo va a impedir…

-Je, ¿insignificante? ¿Me habla de insignificancia una bestia que renuncio a su humanidad solo por ser débil? Yo he luchado contra verdaderos muertos vivientes, y comparados con ellos tu y tus ghouls no son más que la mas vil escoria. El infierno debería tener un pozo especial para la inmundicia como tu…

-Aja…veo que eres el famoso Scarface Wolfe, tu reputación como asesino de monstruos es muy conocida. Pero te demostrare que no soy igual a la basura a la que te has estado enfrentando…

-Es hora de que veamos eso…-dijo Heinkel con una sonrisa que se hacia aun mas sobrecogedor su rostro destrozado. Luego abrió fuego con sus armas el vampiro chasqueo los dedos y detuvo los proyectiles justo delante de su frente.- Jejeje…magnetismo, interesante.

-Creo que esto es tuyo…-dijo Giussepe chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que los proyectiles regresasen a Wolfe impactándolo de lleno en el pecho y haciendo que cayese tendido en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Je…este es el famoso Heinkel Wolfe, el tirador, el asesino? Bah, que desperdicio…-dijo el vampiro dándose vuelta.

-De hecho creo que tu eres un desperdicio…-dijo Heinkel mientras desde el piso disparo su pistola King Scorpion hacia Giussepe y le abrió un agujero en el estomago. Luego se puso mientras su cuerpo extraía las balas con su poder regenerador.

-Desgraciado…-gruño el vampiro chasqueo los y luego las pistolas de Wolfe quedaron pegadas al techo. Luego saco su revolver y vació el cargador mientras con su otra mano empezó a manipular las balas para que comenzasen a impactar a Wolfe una y otra vez. Se movían a tal velocidad que armaron una cortina de polvo en torno al paladín. Cuando creyó que ya no había movimiento se relajo y miro al agujero de su estomago.

-Este traje me coste cientos de dólares…

-Pues no es lo único que te va a costar, vampiro-dijo Heinkel mientras se ponía de pie regenerando sus heridas con rapidez.

-¿!Q- que eres!? ¿Acaso eres inmortal…?

-Jejeje soy el instrumento del castigo divino, no caeré por tus trucos baratos.-el vampiro siguió abriendo fuego contra el sacerdote que se acercaba caminado hasta que finalmente logro tomar las manos de su oponente. Sin más miramientos Heinkel se las arranco con una fuerza extraordinaria. El vampiro largo un alarido mientras caía retorciéndose al piso.

-No seas llorón, solo te quite tus asquerosas manos. SI eres un vampiro de verdad adelante: transfórmate, invoca a tus familiares, regenera tus manos y lucha! Vamos, vamos!! Aun no ha llegado la verdadera diversión!! Vamos de prisa!! VAMOS!!

-MALDITO MOUNSTRUO!!!-Heinkel volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba al vampiro.

-Je...ya veo eres igual a esos vampiros de mentirita…no eres mas que basura, mucho menos que la escoria que piso con mis botas!!-luego Heinkel aplasto la cabeza del vampiro con su pie.- Es esto lo mejor que pueden lanzarnos? Me imagino como será el otro…-dijo retomando su camino pero se detuvo cuando noto que del cuerpo del vampiro algo luchaba por salir. Al cabo de pocos segundos una criatura insectoide reventó el pecho el cadáver y escapo rápidamente.

De regreso con Joan.

-Vas a empezar a hablar…?-dijo mientras introducía mas el filo en el abdomen de su oponente.

-Ustedes los religiosos son tan aburridos…-luego sono una pequeña alarma en el reloj. De repente en el exterior se escucho el sonido de varios helicópteros aproximándose-…hora de la segunda oleada, perrita.

Luego saco una pequeña pistola de su cinto y le disparo a Joan en la frente provocando que volase varios metros hacia atras. Luego se arranco la espada del vientre y la lanzo a un costado.

-Tu también hablas demasiado, solo eres bla, bla, bla…

Luego varios equipos de ghouls armados ingresaron a través de las ventanas.

-VAMOS CHICOS TENEMOS UNA CENA CON LOS MIEMBROS DEL VATICANO!!!

**Mansión Hellsing, cerca del remanso de un arroyo cercano a la misma , al mismo tiempo.**

Alucard estaba observando a Erika que estaba sentada en el césped de la explanada, observando las flores silvestres que crecían alrededor de la mansión. Pese a ser un monstruo la luz del sol no le hacia daño, pero eso no fue lo que capto la atención del Rey No Muerto. Era la pura y simple inocencia que parecía demostrar aquélla joven…

-No actúas como un monstruo para ser uno, lo sabias?-dijo Alucard aproximándose a la joven.

-Monstruo? Yo no veo ningún monstruo…-dijo ella con simpatía volteándose hacia Alucard.

-Ya veo…después de todo eres solo una niña. Bueno si quieres ver un monstruo, tienes uno delante de ti…

Erika se acerco a Alucard y lo miro con curiosidad, como examinándolo.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin ver a ningún monstruo-dijo ella sonriendo con simpatía.- Lady Integra me hablo mucho de ti…dices que eres de los buenos y que detienes cosas malas…

-Je…solo soy una cosa mala que detiene a cosas peores.-

-Eso no lo entiendo. Si eres de los buenos como puedes ser de los malos?-

-Cuando crezcas, si es que lo haces, lo entenderás.- sonrió Alucard dispuesto a retirarse pero fue en ese instante que Erika toco su rostro y lo miro con sus ojos de distintos colores.

-No eres malo…solo estas…estas triste…porque estas tan triste Alucard?-dijo Erika con rostro preocupado.

-Es parte de ser un monstruo, siempre estas triste…-dijo el nosferatu con ironía.

-Mi mama solía contarme un cuento cuando yo era más pequeña, era de una criatura a la que todos consideraban un monstruo porque gruñía y hacia ruidos. Pero solo lo hacia porque se sentía triste y no tenia amigos. La verdad es que no lo entendí muy bien, soy algo lenta…pero mi mama me dijo que solo eres de verdad un monstruo cuando tu te consideras uno. Si tu lo haces, los demás lo harán…

-Es algo a lo que ya me he acostumbrado, a que los demás me vean como monstruo…-

-Pues yo creo que Lady Integra y la Señorita Victoria no te ven así, Alucard-dijo sonriendo luego arranco una florcilla blanca del piso y se la ofreció a Alucard- Para que no estés tan triste…quieres que seamos amigos, Alucard?

Alucard no supo como reaccionar.

-Paree que el maestro y Erika se llevan bien- dijo Seras observándolos a través de una las ventanas de la mansión.

-Aun así no me parece bien que pasen mucho tiempo juntos, no quiero otra pelea de monstruos y mucho menos en mi patio-dijo Integra mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-Ha averiguado algo?-dijo Seras aproximándose.

-De los expedientes de Erika Blackgate no hay demasiado, atendió a una a buena escuela, su desempeño no es impresionante. Visito a varios psiquiatras durante un tiempo.

-Y eso a que se debió?

-Cuando tenia tres años fue raptada por un grupo desconocido, no pidieron rescate ni se pusieron en contacto con sus padres. Al cabo de 24 horas, Erika fue devuelta a su casa con una pequeña pero profunda incisión en el pecho. Se la examino exhaustivamente pero no se encontró absolutamente nada. Erika estaba tan sana como cuando se la llevaron, de hecho mucho mejor, hasta entonces había tenido problemas cardiacos y de asma, después del incidente no quedo secuela de los mismos. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo?

-Después de eso Erika empezó a manifestar pesadillas recurrentes…a diario, es por eso que la mandaron a los psiquiatras. Ninguno logro una conclusión satisfactoria y eventualmente las pesadillas cesaron.

-Cree que eso tenga que ver con…bueno…sus poderes?

-No lo descarto pero a me interesa un poco mas el colgante que llevaba puesto y la inscripción que tenia atrás: Lhamia…

-Creo que el maestro sabe que ella no es monstruo real…ceo que el sabe que la convirtieron en uno…

-Si es fue así es motivo de preocupación, una cosa es crear vampiros segundones de poca monta…pero crear un nosferatu de semejante poder…si eso si que lo es…

Por su parte Alucard seguía dudando si aceptar el regalo de Erika que seguía ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Tras dudarlo unos segundos extendió su mano y lo tomo. Alucard le devolvió la sonrisa a la niña. De repente un proyectil le voló la cabeza bañando a Erika de sangre, mientras veía con horror como el cuerpo de Alucard era despedazado por una lluvia de balas.

Fue cuando de las foresta tras el arroyo surgió un gran contingente de ghouls armados acompañados por un inmenso tanque T-80. A la cabeza del grupo iba un hombre alto con un uniforme militar un gorro de piel cosaco sosteniendo una inmensa escopeta tras su cuello.

Los ghouls rodearon a Erika que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente llena de miedo. El hombre en el uniforme militar se acerco a ella.

-Tu vienes con nosotros Lhamia, ya le has dado muchos problemas al camarada Comisario.-

-El-el…demonio rojo.-mascullo ella llena de terror.

Luego un disparo abatió una columna completa de ghouls.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!!-grito Seras mientras se preparaba para un segundo disparo con el Halcannon.

-_Убить ее…-_ dijo el hombre a través de un radio y el tanque giro rápidamente su torreta hacia Seras.

-Maldición…-dijo Seras mientras se posicionaba antes de que el disparo del tanque la alcanzase.

Alucard se regenero rápidamente y se puso de pie. Y con dos certeros disparos abatió a los Ghouls que escoltaban al hombre.

-Y yo que creía que iba a ser una tarde aburrida, debo decir que eres bastante valiente para atreverte a atacarnos aquí …simplemente muy idiota.

-Así que tu eres el gran Alucard, mi nombre es Mikhail Dragunov-dijo con un fuerte acento el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro – Yo no tengo nada contra ti, lamentamos lo del disparo pero la verdad es que no me gustaría que me interrumpieses mientras yo reclamo ciertos….bienes perdidos- dijo mirando en dirección a Erika. Ella meneo con al cabeza, era claro que no quería ir con ellos.

-Me parece que ella quiere quedarse asi.-dijo mientras levantaba su arma en dirección.

-_Если это каким образом оно будет ... Вертолеты_!!-dijo por su radio y esta vez desde la foresta que tenia atrás aparecieron dos helicópteros de combate fuertemente armados. Que abrieron fuego con todas sus armas en contra de Alucard reduciéndolo a añicos.

-MAESTRO!!!-grito Seras mientras elevaba su arma y disparaba contra el tanque el cual estallo con una espectacular explosión.

-Así que esa es la draculina de la Organización Hellsing, no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes-luego los ghouls dispararon con ametralladoras y lanzacohetes hacia Seras. Luego Mikhail tomo a Erika por el brazo.- No tiene sentido que te resistas, Lhamia, tu perteneces a nuestro grupo…

-Creo haberte dicho que ella no se ira contigo-dijo Alucard recomponiéndose con rapidez, después de eso alzo sus armas hacia los helicópteros a los cuales alcanzo en la cola y derribo de un disparo de cada una de sus pistolas. Luego abrió fuego en contra de los ghouls que caían desbaratados por la potencia de fuego de las pistolas.

-Bueno parece que voy a tener que ensuciarme las manos después de todo…-dijo Mikhail cargando su escopeta con unos cartuchos negros.-…tomare tu no vida y me convertiré en el nuevo numero uno!

-Pues quiero ver como lo intentas-dijo Alucard sonriendo mientras disparaba su Jackal contra la cabeza de su oponente, sin embargo, la bala paso como si este fuese inmaterial.

-Jejeje…me temo que no te será tan sencillo, Alucard- luego disparo la escopeta que prácticamente desintegro el torso de Alucard de un uno disparo, dejando solo sus restos de la cintura para abajo.

-Desgraciado!!-grito Seras mientras cargaba otra proyectil n su arma, pero Mikhail le apunto con su escopeta y abrió fuego. El arma provoco un inmenso fogonazo en su cañón y el disparo le causo múltiples heridas a Seras además de graves quemaduras por todo el cuerpo.

-Jajaja. ¿Esto es lo mejor que la Organización Hellsing puede ofrecer?- dijo Mikhail lanzando una carcajada. Dejo de reír cuando noto que los restos de Alucard se disolvían en una oscura sombra con ojos.

-Liberar restricciones 1,2, 3. Situación A. Proceder hasta que el enemigo sea silenciado.-se escucho desde aquella sombra. Luego Alucard ataco a su oponente con sus familiares. Pero Mikhail ni se inmuto ante su embestida. El ataque de Alucard simplemente lo atravesó.

-Jejeje. Veras Alucard…no puedes destruir a alguien que esta totalmente muerto-

-Ya veo…eres un espectro-dijo Alucard desde el interior de su perro infernal.

-Sin embargo… este no es el momento para continuar con esto. Ya perdí un tanque y dos helicópteros, sin mencionar a todo mi grupo de combate. Creo que me retirare por ahora, _До скорого_, Alucard.- dijo mientras se convertía en una densa neblina que se desvanecía en el aire.- Ah, por cierto, cuidado con _Iron Curtain_

Continuara...


	4. Red Alert 2

**Capitulo 4: Rome ,Total War.**

**Palacio Papal pocos minutos después.**

Un segundo contingente de ghouls desembarco en el tejado del edificio liderados por un muchacho de escasa estura que ataba su cabello negro en una trenza. Además llevaba una boina azul y un uniforme militar negro.

Los ghouls se desplegaron rápidamente hacia la sala del concilio donde finalmente se encontraron los contingente de Angela y el muchacho.

-Llegas tarde, Edward…- dijo ella.-…y de todas formas porque tenias que venir tu? Porque siempre me manda al italiano idiota o al chaparrito mentecato…?

-DEJA DE DECIRME CHAPARRITO!!!- rugió Edward molesto.

-Esta bien, esta bien…solo planta los malditos explosivos quieres? –Edward la miro con desprecio mientras sus ghouls empezaban a colocar las cargas en torno a la puerta blindada.

-Perdiste muchas tropas, por si no te diste cuenta no estamos nadando en ghouls, Alvarez…

-¡! Son ghouls!! ¡! Siempre se pueden hacer mas!! Además de bajito eres increíblemente molesto.

-¡! QUE NO SOY BAJITO!!!.

Fue cuando desde el final del pasillo se escucho una risa.

-Ay por favor...¿es que estos sacerdotes no se quedan muertos?-dijo Angela al divisar a Wolfe..

-Descuida esta será la ultima vez que me veas. Justo como lo hizo tu colega-luego le lanzo las manos cortadas de Giussepe.- Porque seré lo ultimo que veas. Amen-

-Eres asqueroso-dijo Angela con nauseas mientras Edward la observaba con vergüenza ajena.

Después de eso un solo disparo de la King Scorpion de Wolfe reventó las cabezas de tres ghouls. Luego un equipo de ghouls con un lanzacohetes se adelanto hacia Wolfe y le disparo un misil. Wolfe sonrió y con un solo disparo de su pistola reventó el proyectil antes de que lo alcanzase, las quemaduras producidas por la explosión se regeneraron con rapidez mientras Wolfe seguía abriendo fuego con sus armas hasta que la mayoría de los ghouls cayeron abatidos.

-Me parece que es el fin del camino para ustedes…-dijo levantando su arma hacia el dúo de vampiros.

-¡Edward haz algo!-dijo Ángela llena de temor. Luego Heinkel disparo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Edward antes de tomar a Angela por el brazo y usarla a modo de escudo humano para cubrirse de los proyectiles del paladín. Heinkel vació el cargador antes de detenerse, justo antes de que la soltase y cayese al piso llena de agujeros por todo el cuerpo.

-Bas-Bastardo.-mascullo Angela mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las convulsiones producidas por la bendición de los proyectiles. Luego empezó a sangrar por todos los orificios de su rostro mientras su cuerpo se convertía lentamente en ceniza, sin embargo el simbionte que llevaba en su interior surgió del montón de ceniza en que se convirtieron sus restos y escapo hacia Edward qué lo piso con el mismo desprecio con el que había visto a Angela.

-Iron Curtain no necesita mequetrefes como tu, Angela.

-Jejeje…¿Iron Curtain? ¿Ese es tu grupo? Agradecería que hablases antes de que te unas a tu amiguita, pitufo…

-¡!QUE NO SOY UN PITUFO!!!-rugió Edward- Es hora de que me haga respetar…-luego apoyo su palma en el piso y se materializaron en el piso unas púas de energía azulada. Que atravesaron a Wolfe en el pecho empalándolo entre el piso y el techo. Luego la misma energía empezó a regenerar los ghouls que retomaron sus armas y acribillaron a Wolfe con saña.-La religión es el opio de las masas y ustedes son sus peores adictos…-afirmo Edward con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.-

Luego dos espadas atravesaron el pecho de Edward

-¿!QUE RAYOS!?-

-¡!Amen!!-grito Joan antes de seccionar los brazos de Edward que salieron despedidos lanzando chorros de sangre al igual que las cabezas de los ghouls. Edward tomo distancia de Joan mientras que la energía se desvanecía liberando a Wolfe.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?-dijo Wolfe mientras sacaba las balas de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento estaba…ehhh…creo que estaba muerta.-dijo Joan confundida.

-No importa. Acabemos con este gnomo-dijo Wolfe apuntando sus dos pistolas contra Edward.

-QUE NO SOY UN GNOMO!!! ¿! Porque todos me dicen que soy bajo!? ¡!!SOY COMPACTO!!!-

-Aun así creo que eres muy bajo para ser un vampiro…-dijo Joan señalándolo con una de sus espadas.

-¡!YA BASTA!!!-rugió furioso Edward antes de regenerar sus brazos mediante la misma energía con la que había reconstituido a los ghouls. Luego apoyo una palma en la pared y otra en el suelo. Luego la energía empezó a forjar unas criaturas: la de una serpiente en la pared y la de un lobo en el piso. Luego ambas criaturas acometieron contra los agentes de Iscariote. Wolfe vació sus cargadores contra las criaturas pero las balas no les hicieron ningún daño. El Lobo embistió al paladín y el arranco uno de sus brazos de un mordisco. Por su parte la serpiente ataco a Joan pero ella decapito con su espada negra pero estaba el ataque logro que la invocación se desvaneciese. Luego se movida gran velocidad a destruyo al lobo antes de que pudiese realizar otro ataque a Heinkel.

-Je…el camarada Comisario me advirtió que los agentes de la Organización Iscariote eran duros de matar, sin embargo…-luego tras el amplio ventanal que había detrás de Edward apareció un helicóptero de combate Mi-24-…también me dijo que si les poníamos suficientes proyectiles en el cuerpo no se volverían a levantar.

-¡!WOLFE, O"CONELL!! ¡!Entren!!-ordeno M"Quve abriendo por un segundo la puerta de seguridad. Ambos paladines se apresuraron a ingresar en el salón blindado justo antes de que el helicóptero devastase el corredor con una andanada de misiles y disparos de su cañón perforante.

Edward camino tranquilo pateando los escombros. Luego apoyo ambas manos en el piso y libero una gran cantidad de energía que lentamente recorrió toda la edificación y fue reparando a los ghouls abatidos. El numeroso contingente de muertos vivientes formo filas detrás de Edward, luego tomaron un pesada columna de cemento y comenzaron a usarla modo de ariete contra la puerta.

Por su parte Wolfe, Joan y el Arzobispo se apresuraron a trancar la puerta con lo que pudieron. Mientras el resto de los miembros del concilio, excepto el Papa, se escondían en un rincón.

-Ese sujeto puede regenerar a los ghouls, odio admitirlo pero son demasiados…-afirmo M"Quve desenfundando una pistola.

-Pues que vengan mejor para nosotros.- dijo Wolfe recargando sus armas.

-O"Conell tu saca a Su Santidad de aquí yo y el Padre los Wolfe los distraeremos-dijo M"uve a Joan que dirigió una mirada confundida hacia el arzobispo

-No me iré-dijo el papa aun sentado.- La Iglesia Católica resistió ante todas las adversidades que la historia le ha interpuesto. Yo no seré el primero que lo haga…

Los agentes de Iscariote y el Arzobispo asintieron con la cabeza mientras sostenían la barricada que empezaba a ceder ante la acometida de los ghouls.

-Parece que veremos al Padre Anderson antes de lo previsto…-dijo Wolfe sonriendo.

-Eso parece Heinkel, eso parece.

**En un Laboratorio Secreto de la Sección III.**

Una alta y sombría figura despertó dentro de un contenedor de desarrollo al cual destruyo con un solo golpe de sus puños. Rápidamente la misma tomo los hábitos de sacerdote que había colgados un poco mas adelante.

Se puso unos lentes sobre sus ojos y se colgó una cruz dorada alrededor de su cuello. Luego su cuerpos e transformo en cientos de paginas de la Biblia que volaron hasta alcanzar un pequeño tragaluz en el techo.

Las mismas volaron hasta el Palacio Papal e irrumpieron en a través de aún ventana como si una fuerte tempestad justo cuando los ghouls habían logrado derribar la puerta. Las paginas fueron reconstituyendo la forma de un hombre.

-Pues El los quebrara con un bastón de hierro y los romperá en pedazos con una baratija de cerámica-dijo aquél hombre mientras avanzaba hacia Edward y sus ghouls-. Sean sabios pues Oh Reyes. Corríjanse Jueces de la Tierra. Sirvan al Señor con miedo y alégrense con temor. Alabad al Hijo, pues el estará furioso y aplacad su ira, aunque sea solo un poco…-

-¡!El Asesino…-dijo un obispo.

-…Bayoneta…

-….Regenerador…-

-….Ángel del Polvo…-

-…El Padre…-dijo Wolfe con alegría

-…ALEXANDER ANDERSON!!!!-

-Pero como es posible…?-preguntó uno de los obispos haciendo patente la incredulidad de ver a Anderson con vida.

-El Clavo de Helena que Anderson incrusto en su corazón es un artefacto único, una porción del milagro de nuestro Salvador.-explico el papa- Le otorga poderes inhumanos a aquél que lo use. Pero estos van mas allá de los físicos y terrenales. El Clavo de Helena le da la posibilidad a su usuario de vencer…a la muerte. Después del incidente de Londres, nuestros supervivientes recuperaron el Clavo, que fue extraído por el Nosferatu Alucard del corazón aun palpitante de Anderson, y este retuvo el alma del Paladín reconstruyendo lentamente su cuerpo. Ahora tras treinta largos años el Vaticano mostrara al mundo su arma definitiva

-PADRE ANDERSON!! ¿En verdad-…?-grito Wolfe lleno de jubilo

-…estoy decepcionado con lo mucho que ha decaído la seguridad en la Roma Eterna pero eso lo discutiremos en otro momento Heinkel. ¿Padre M"Quve?-dijo Anderson volteándose hacia los agentes de Iscariote atrincherados tras los escombros de la puerta blindada.

-Arzobispo M"Quve, Alexander.- dijo el líder de la Sección XII esbozando una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.-luego el imponente sacerdote volteo hacia Joan quien se sintió sobrecogida ante los ojos esmeralda del paladín.- Ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al tanto, ahora es momento de que limpie la escoria que mancilla este recinto sagrado.-luego de sus mangas surgieron dos bayonetas plateadas mientras volteaba con una sonrisa demente hacia Edward y sus Ghouls

-No es mas que otro de esos curas con armas!! ¡!ACABEN CON EL!!-ordeno Edward a sus Ghouls mientras estos disparaban sus lanzacohetes y ametralladoras contra Anderson. Prácticamente despedazaron el torso del Paladín: Daño irreparable incluso para un regenerador. Pero de luego de los fragmentos de Anderson surgieron unas gruesos tallos de zarzas espinosas que empezaron a reconstruir el cuerpo del paladín.

En cuestión de segundos Anderson estaba de pie con la misma sonrisa.

-¡!AMEN!!-rugio el Paladin antes de lanzar una letal andanada de bayonetas de plata que despedazaron a los ghouls cortándolos en cientos de pedazos. El Paladin se movia a una velocidad increible cortando con precision y facilidad aterradora a los ghouls de Edward. Pronto el numeroso contingente de muertos vivientes se convirtio en un picadillo sanguinolento que ensuciaba el alfombrado suelo del corredor- Ashes to ashes. Dust to Dust. Estas acabado abominación…-dijo Anderson avanzando hacia Edward.

-Parece que hoy voy a cansarme de reconstruir a esos ghouls- dijo Edward confiado antes de apoyar sus palmas de nuevo en el piso pero esta vez ninguna energía surgió, horrorizado Edward se subió las magas de su uniforme y vio que sus brazos estaban gangrenados y descomponiéndose- Parece que las armas de esa monja en verdad son especiales…pero en fin, aun me queda un truco bajo la manga: ¿Porque no miras hacia atrás?-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro. Anderson no volteo hasta que sintió el sonido de docenas de pies arrastrándose, lo que vio fue a los paladines de Iscariote y Guardias Suizos transformados en Ghouls.

-¿Te atreves a profanar los restos de mis hermanos y hermanas?- dijo Anderson lleno de rabia.

-Son solo carne. Los humanos son simplemente eso: carne. Carne que sirve a los intereses de seres superiores como nosotros. ¿ Donde estaba tu Dios para salvarlos? ¿O es que acaso no tiene suficiente poder como para detenerme?-luego Edward salto por la ventana logrando aterrizar en un helicóptero de combate- ¡!!Tu religión te convirtió en un esclavo, por eso nosotros siempre seremos mas fuertes!!! Прощание Anderson!!- luego el helicóptero se alejo hacia el ocaso.

Anderson guardo sus bayonetas. Y nisiquiera volteo hacia los ghouls.

-Perdónenme por no haber podido salvarlos. Lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes ahora es darles el descanso eterno- luego de la espalda del Paladín surgieron unos gruesos tallos de zarzas que atravesaron o desmenuzaron a los ghouls mediante rápidos azotes de sus espinas. Otros pocos fueron atrapados por las plantas y luego aplastados como insectos. Cuando cayo el ultimo de los Ghouls Anderson volteo hacia los supervivientes. Camino silenciosamente ante el Papa y se postro ante el…

-Su Santidad, Paladín Alexander Anderson presentándose al servicio y en defensa de la Iglesia Católica.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Alexander- dijo el pontífice al apaldin.

Anderson se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia a M"Quve, Wolfe y Joan.

-Has crecido bastante Heinkel y felicidades por su ascenso arzobispo, todavía era un joven cuando yo lo conocí…

-El tiempo pasa Alexander, peor me alegra que estés de vuelta.-dijo el arzobispo mientras el y el paladín se estrechaban las manos. Luego Alexander noto a Joan.

-Y esta joven es…?

-Nuestro fichaje mas nuevo. La Señorita Joan O"Conell. Es la que blande a Constantine.

-¿A Constantine? Nunca me imagine que alguien lograría blandir esa bendita espada. Nisiquiera Yumie pudo…-dijo Anderson.

-¿Disculpen…quien es Constantine?-dijo ella confundida. Luego el Paladin y el Arzobispo señalaron a su espada negra.

-Jejeje…si lo lograste es porque debes tener mucho poder y fe dentro de ti, jovencita. Bienvenida a la Organización Iscariote.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hellsing, muy avanzada la noche.**

Integra y Victoria se hallaba realizando un exhaustivo trabajo de investigación

-¿Lady Integra porque no se va a descansar?- dijo Victoria con preocupación.

-No creas que porque estoy vieja no puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Además no podría dormir sin saber que es eso de Iron Curtain…bueno dime :¿que es lo que has averiguado?

-Bueno he consultado las bases de datos del gobierno, nuestra biblioteca secreta y varias paginas de Internet. También llame al Museo Real de Londres y prometieron ayudar con la investigación.

-¿y?

-Y…bueno…no hay nada…-dijo Victoria rascándose la nuca- O mas bien nada importante: lo único que encontré fue un superarma de videojuego llamada Iron Curtain.

-¿De un videojuego…?

-Así es: Iron Curtain es un superarma que utiliza el bando soviético en los juegos de la Serie Command and Conquer: Red Alert.

-Eso no nos dice mucho-dijo Integra dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es lo que significa: Telón de Acero.-luego Integra se dio cuenta rápidamente de algo.

-Diablos se nota que estoy vieja…es tan obvio.-dijo Integra golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.

-¿Lady Integra?

-El Telón de Acero, Victoria. El comunismo. La Unión Soviética…-

-El Demonio Rojo-dijo Victoria recordando lo que había dicho Erika. Luego un hombre trajeado ingreso en la sala sosteniendo un pesado estuche de armas.

-Señor Pennwood…me alegra que haya hecho lo que le pedí con tanta rapidez- dijo Integra sonriendo.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde es solo que…bueno este pedido era algo inusual. ¿Le pedía a mi bisabuelo cosas tan extrañas?

-Todo el tiempo- dijo Integra sonriendo. Fue cuando se escucharon disparos desde el sotano.- El polígono de tiro…-advirtió Integra mientras desenfundaba una pistola. Rápidamente el trío se dirigió al subsuelo de la mansión hasta llegar al polígono de tiro. Seras abrio lentamente la puerta y para su sorpresa vieron a Erika disparando a los objetivos con una increíble presteza.

-Erika…¿no te dije que era hora de dormir?-dijo Integra aliviada y guardando su arma.

-¡!SEÑORA INTEGRA!!-dijo la joven llena de felicidad y corriendo a abrazar a Integra lo cual le provoco un extraño sentimiento dentro de la Hellsing. Integro luego obervo las dianas, Erika había logrado acertar varias veces en mismo punto desde una gran distancia, cosa imposible para un humano.

-¿Quien te enseño a usar el arma?-pregunto Integra con curiosidad.

-Mi mama me decía que las mujeres debíamos aprender a defendernos solas. Me sacaba a practicar a menudo con ella desde que era pequeña.

-Je…eres una chica muy especial ¿lo sabias?-dijo Integra acariciándola en el cabello mientras ella se reía.- Creo que lo que tengo para ti va a gustarte-

Después Pennwood abrio el pesado maletin revelando los distintos componentes de un gran arma que empezo a montar con dificultad.

-Muy bien…este es el..ejem…_Cañón Semi-Automático Anti-Midians Cal. 30 "Fallout" Lo diseñamos a partir del modelo versátil de la Bren MK1, aumentando su tamaño y capacidad de carga. Posee un cargador dorsal de 60 balas, las cuales poseen una punta uranio reducido y un cartucho de titanio ultra-liviano. El mecanismo de disparo es extremadamente poderoso lo que le proporciona un alcance y penetración sin igual. .El alcance de los proyectiles alcanza los 5000 pies de altura por lo que puede ser usado contra objetivos aéreos_. Cabe decir que este es mas un cañón de artillería anti-aérea que para uso de un soldado a pie…-dijo cuando termino de montar el arma. Al enseñarla Victoria abrió al boca estupefacta .Apoyando la culata en el piso , el arma tenia la misma estatura que Erika.

-Esa es tu arma como agente de la Organización Hellsing-dijo Integra.

-¿!EHH!? Pe-pero Lady Integra, Erika no podrá llevar ese- luego Erika alzo el arma con solo una mano y sin dificultad haciendo que Victoria y Pennwood quedasen boquiabiertos.

-Me gusta-dijo Erika con una sonrisa infantil.

-Bueno creo que ya ha sido suficiente por una noche, es hora de irte a dormir Erika-

-Pero Lady Integra, ella es un…-Integra callo a Victoria antes de que terminase la frase. Pocos minutos después, Integra escolto a Erika a la recamara que ella solía ocupar cuando era niña.

-Que descanses- dijo Integra mientras se disponía a apagar la luz de la mesa de noche.

-¡!NO!!-dijo la Erika antes de que Integra apagase la lámpara.-Cu-cuando se esconde la luz…entonces los monstruos vienen…y yo no quiero ir con ellos. ¡!NO QUIERO!!-dijo ella asustada por alguna razón.

-Tranquila…no olvides que aquí estamos yo, Alucard y Victoria por si vienen los monstruos…-dijo la Hellsing mientras agarraba a la niña de su mano para tranquilizarla.

-¿Me-me promete que no se irán? ¿Me promete que no se irán y me dejaran sola…como mama y papa?-dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Integra mientras la arropaba. Erika le sonrió con un destello amigable en sus ojos, en esos ojos de distintos colores. Luego se dio vuelta y durmió placidamente. Integra se retiro en silencio del cuarto pero cuando alcanzo el portal del mismo se quedo parda contemplando un segundo a la joven que dormía y preguntas que se había hecho hacia mucho tiempo regresaron a su mente. Cuando salio al corredor vio que Alucard la estaba mirando con una mirada picara en sus ojos.

-¿No le estará tomando cariño a un monstruo…o si Mi Ama?-

-No me fastidies, Alucard-

-¿Al menos podría contarme a que se debe tanta preocupación?-

Integra volteo una vez mas para ver a Erika.

-Yo nunca…tuve hijos, Alucard- dijo Integra con una sonrisa triste haciendo que el vampiro borrase la sonrisa de su rostro- Nunca tuve una familia de verdad…

-Lamento haberla importunado, Mi Ama…-dijo el Vampiro haciendo una reverencia.

-No lo hiciste. No es que me ponga triste no haberla tenido, es solo que…siempre me pregunte…como seria. Pero no tiene caso lamentarse por eso, esta en el pasado…además los tengo a ti y a Victoria…ustedes son mi única familia.-luego la rubia se retiro dejando a Alucard meditabundo.

Integra se retiro a sus aposentos done tomo una vieja fotografía suya con su padre, una de las ultimas que tenia de el antes de que muriese. Se recostó en su cama y tras dar vueltas varios minutos se durmió recordando finalmente cual era el motivo por el cual se había quedado despierta hasta tarde…

-Iron…Iron Curtain-luego se durmió.

**Desconocido. Al mismo tiempo.**

En un amplio bunker subterráneo una oscura silueta sentada en sillón ante una extensa legión de mounstruos de ojos rojos sonrió.

_-Matemos a uno. Matemos a pocos. Matemos a muchos, Matemos a todos._

Continuara…


End file.
